Time To Feed the Hunger
by kevzgurl
Summary: Heather just wants to make breakfast. Fluff and smut.


When Kevin awoke, the first thing he noticed was that the petite frame was no longer curled up beside him. He recalled vaguely her warm, silky flesh pulling from his side. He thought then perhaps she was using the restroom, so he hadn't felt the need to rouse himself, turning over and stretching out his gargantuan frame.

This time, having the urge to relieve himself, he got up.

Once he had finished his business inside the connected bathroom, he exited through his bedroom door. He could hear the soft hum of the radio drifting down the hall.

Music. It was always music with that girl, he chuckled to himself. Despite creating and performing the dark, dramatic epics she was known for, damn would she jam to some 80s synth-pop and new wave. It sounded as if that was what was floating through the air now.

As has approached he could recognized the upbeat tempo of Rick Ashley's _Never Gonna Give You Up._ Over the years, it had become a means if trolling those whom were trying to download music or even movies illegally, appropriately dubbed Rick Rolling. He knew however, his little one just loved the song.

He could hear her start to sing along in her ethereal and enchanting voice as she came into view in the kitchen.

"_We're no strangers to love._

_You know the rules and so do I._

_A full commitment's what I'm thinking of._

_You wouldn't get this from any other guy."_

He halted at the threshold, gazing at the young pixie of a woman with a fixed attentiveness. She was facing away from him, cracking eggs into a large bowl as her body gyrated in sync with the music. Her hips swayed enticingly, a pair of tiny shorts that she would never be caught dead in outside of the house, hanging low. She was always so conscience about her public reputation and image. Little did she realize, paling around with him wasn't doing much to benefit her.

Her creamy skin was exposed from her shapely bottom on down, while her bare arms and shoulders rendered the same porcelain complexion. Long tendrils were wrapped high on her head, exposing her slender neck.

"_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling._

_Gotta make you understand."_

She grabbed a whisk from a jar of utensils and sang into it as if it were a microphone. Kev almost lost it then as he stifled a hearty laugh. Didn't she get enough of performing on the stage?

"_Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down.  
Never gonna run around and desert you.  
Never gonna make you cry.  
Never gonna say goodbye.  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_."

He continued his gaze. If he could wake up like this every morning-the sweet little thing bouncing around, singing her songs and hell, he didn't know she cooked- he could live out the rest of his sorry ass existence in happiness.

She lowered her make believe microphone and glanced over the materials spread on the counter. Apparently, she had forgotten an item. Shrugging she spun around towards the refrigerator. Catching sight of him, she jumped out of her skin like a frighten cat.

"Oh, my God!" she exclaimed. Her hand flew over her mouth and a crimson mantle overtook her lovely face as she peered up at the giant man.

She removed her hand following a couple seconds. "How long have you been standing there?" she demanded though her lush lips curved into a sheepish grin.

"Long enough," he shrugged and his mouth returned the sly smirk.

"I'm making breakfast," she paused, having stated the obvious, "I had it in mind that you may appreciate it." She pushed her thick, black framed glasses up on her face as the shy smile remain on her lips. "Um, I think later on perhaps, we should go to the grocery store. You are in desperate need of provisions." Her voice gained a little confidence towards the end.

The big man groaned. "That seems-"

"Daunting. I know," her softly spoken words cut him off. "But Kevin, you can not live off of Chinese take out," she giggled as she reprimanded him in her timid demeanor.

"I happen to like Chinese take out, just so you're aware." He furrowed his brows at her in a playful manner.

"Agreed. It is the bee's knees, as they would say in yesteryear, but doesn't it become cumbersome?" she asked as she retrieved the milk and turned back to the task at hand.

She felt the behemoth's tall frame move in behind her. Her heart stopped and her breath caught in her lungs as he placed a warm kiss on the side of her pale neck. Her mantle deepened. "Kev…" she whispered.

"Hmmm?" he murmured, kissing her again.

Heather picked up the whisk again as a shudder ran through her small frame. "I'm working here," she chided gently. Her voice failed to carry the firm tone she had hoped for.

"It can wait," Kevin's timbre was low and even as he spoke. His breath sent a tingling sensation coursing within her. He peeled the whisk from her light grasp and placed it on the counter.

"Kev, I need to…" Heather turned towards him, inching around within what little space was provided between him and the counter.

"Need to what, Little One?" His firm body closed the gap on her. A small whimper escaped her lips but he didn't allot her the opportunity to speak before his mouth closed over hers. He felt her sigh against his lips as her body went slack.

The tender heat of his kiss spread through her like a wild fire. Her emotions were like dry kindle and as much as she protested, it only took one spark for him to ignite her desire.

She burned for him, yet she didn't want to give in to her desire. It was too soon. She had barely ended her previous relationship. She reprimanded herself. It was a little late for modesty and appropriate behavior. They had shared the same bed last night, just as they had the night the tropical storms had kept her there at his home a few months back.

He finally pulled away and it left her yearning for more. "Kev…" his name passed her lips in a whisper. Her tiny hands gripped his forearms. He was an imposing, herculean man and although he attempted to portray himself otherwise, his inner being had the consistency of a gooey marshmallow. "I, um…"

Again, any response was cut short as their lips met. Kevin reached under her bottom, placing her on an empty space on the kitchen counter. He kissed her with a fierce passion as his tongue probed her mouth, plundering its sweetness.

She had been forbidden to him once upon a time. One pursuit he was never able to stake his claim on despite his charms and charismatic nature. The reality of it was all the more unbearable due to the fact that she was not merely a conquest, but that he had harbored a deep affection for her when she should not have even been a glimmer in his thoughts.

Heather snaked her arms around his neck. Her mouth crashed against his and a soft moan escaped her. Her breathing was a little ragged and her heart thudded against her rib cage. He was still the only man to take her breath away and leave that lovely aching within her chest. Truth be told she hadn't known many, but she didn't believe it would have made a difference.

He pushed her supple body against his muscular chest and felt her shudder. As if her shivering wasn't enough, her pert nipples stabbing through her thin tank top indicated she may have been just as aroused as he was.

He pulled her from the counter abruptly. Unsuspecting, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved towards the living room. He deposited her gently on the couch, his hulking form looming over her.

His gaze swept over her tiny frame, flushed with desire. He was grateful, he had on basket ball shorts instead of restrictive jeans that would have strained the massive erection he now possessed.

He hadn't meant to attack her in the manner in which he did, but he couldn't be expected to continue to share a bed with her and not want take her in every way imaginable.

"Kev, what are you doing?" Her voice was susurrant. She peered up at him through large doe eyes. Her gaze held that same innocent curiosity that had driven him mad from the day they met.

"Well, soon I'm going to place you back on that counter and I'm not going to lie, I'm going to have my way with you, Little One." He spoke in a resonance that seeped into her skin, leaving a tingling sensation over every inch of her body. Her heart stopped momentarily, then sped up, beating with rage inside her chest.

"But right now though, I'm feeling a little hungry." His massive hands took a hold of the waist band on her shorts and he began pulling them down.

"But I _was _trying to make breakfast," Heather whimpered in bemusement.

"Yeah, we'll get to that," he told her in his seductive tone, and discarded her shorts on the floor, along with her panties. He settled himself between her legs and began kissing her inner thighs, deriving soft moans from the young woman. "But right now, I'm going to have a little of this…"

He dipped his tongue between her wet folds, sampling the sweetness she had to offer before he completely ravaged her tender body.


End file.
